Fairy Tales & Nightmares Pt 2
by mamia11
Summary: One year has passed since the war and Alice is now living her new life as Fay as well as Summer Regent along side with Shun. A lot has changed within one year and new rules have been established. Alice is having trouble controlling her new powers, Shun has been acting strange since he's been helping Raye with Dark Court, "Death" pays a visit to Alice concerning Fang FullSumInside.


**Full Summary: One year has passed since the war and Alice is now living her new life as Fay as well as Summer Regent along side with Shun. A lot has changed within one year and new rules have been established. Alice is having trouble controlling her new powers, Shun has been acting strange since he's been helping Raye with Dark Court, "Death" pays a visit to Alice concerning Fang as he still is in his death bed, Luke leaves suddenly without a word in search of something, and Beria is still locked away, but for how long exactly? With so much going on, Alice will have to make tough decisions that could break her and lose control. Alice will go through love, loss, happiness, heartbreak, hope, betrayal, and depression. This fairy tale is turning out to be a real nightmare . . .  
**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Supernatural, Suspense, and Action**

**Hey guys and welcome back to the continuation of Fairy Tales & Nightmares! If you haven't seen it, I suggest you go back and read that first before reading this as it will make a lot more since. I finally have the first chapter up for you guys so I hope you guys will like it. I'll try to post a chapter or a few chapters a week depending how busy I am. By the way all rights go to the creators of Bakugan and that I do not own any Bakugan. Plus some credit goes to the author Melissa Marr for her book series "Wicked Lovely" as I got inspiration from her books to write this whole series and that I also don't any part of her work. Also guys please do me a huge favor and go review, follow, favorite, and leave a comment or question for me as it really helps me out a lot. I really hope you guys will enjoy this story just as much as the first or even more! So without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

A Night To Remember

_1 year after the war . . ._

Alice's POV

As I looked around the crowded room, I saw the joyful looks and cheers on the Fays faces as they smile and laughed with one another. Some as they pass by me would smile warmly toward me and bow in my presence along with the other court regents. It was a beautiful evening with shimmering lights, decorations, food, music, dresses, and tuxes. Everyone came from Summer, Winter, Dark, and even Solitary. It was a beautiful evening as I watched the people all around me dance gracefully on the dance floor. As I held my drink in my hand, I looked down at it and sighed deeply. I could and taste everyone's emotions throughout the room as I felt and tasted joy, happiness, and love which was everything . . . I wasn't feeling inside. In fact I was more depressed then anything at this moment. I stood by one of the tall columns and laid my back against it taking a sip of my drink before sighing once more.

"Why the long face, love? A voice spoke next to me.

As I turned my head slightly to see a dashing handsome figure before me all dressed in black and I couldn't help, but smile to him as he grinned to me. I saw him slowly move closer to me as I smiled to him warmly as he extended his hand toward me and slightly bowing to me as he spoke.

"May I have this dance," He asked like a gentlemen which made me laugh a little and also smile and nod.

"You may," I replied taking his hand slowly in mine.

The moment our hands touched, I felt myself let out a small sigh. The feeling of his hand in mine sent chills down my spine. As he led me out to the dance floor, I saw his gaze locked on mine as we didn't dare look away from each other. I saw a slight grin on his face, but also a hint of seriousness within his eyes. The moment the music started to play, I felt his hand around my waist and the other in my hand as I placed my free hand on his shoulder. I was a little embarrassed and nervous. I had never really practiced ballroom dancing much, but since I'm Summer regent I guess it's better if I start practicing. As we danced for a while, I felt him lean close to my ear and speak.

"You're doing very well. You get better and better each time we practice." He spoke sweetly to me as I blushed and he pulled back to look at me.

I looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness look in them and I wanted to turn away. I heard him sigh as he already knew what I was thinking. I couldn't help it . . . Being with him sometimes made my heart ache.

"Alice, you can't keep doing this." He spoke as I looked to him now with sad eyes as he continued.

"If it pains you to see me, then why on earth do you visit me?" He questioned as I frowned and spoke.

"It's the only way I can speak and see you Fang, you know that. Besides I miss you," I explained as he sighed once more and spoke.

"You can't keep doing this forever though Alice . . . This isn't good for your health. You have a court to look after." He replied, but I spoke up.

"I also promised Raye to look after you as well, Fang." I stated.

"Alice . . . This whole world we've created around us, just isn't real and you know that. This is just a dream, no matter how much you want this to be real." Fang spoke as he slowly let go of me and took a step back.

Soon everything grew quiet. I looked around and noticed we were now the only two people left in the ballroom now. Everyone that was here vanished like smoke. Everything was quiet between us as we just stood there staring at each other, before Fang spoke.

"Alice, you know in your heart I am dead. It's only thanks to your powers that I am sort of still living. You froze time for me, so that the poison in me wouldn't spread and that I could still live, but in a deep slumber. The only reason we're even talking is because you asked Raye to tie out dreams together. I am grateful for all that you've done for me, but wouldn't it be easier for you to let me go?" Fang explained, but I shook my head and took both my hands in his one hand and held it tightly not wanting him to pull away and he didn't.

"We've talked about this Fang . . . I will find a way to save you. Granted it's been one year now since then, but I promise you that I will save you. You've saved me before and now it's my turn to save you." I explained looking into his eyes as he gave a small grin and took his free hand and slowly brush the hair from my eyes as softly caressed my cheek.

"As I recall you don't owe me anything. I repaid my debt to you, by saving you from those sirens. After everything I've done to you and Shun, I'm the one that owes both of you. Besides even _when _you save me, I'll end up being in debt to you, which isn't exactly what I want. I hate owing someone something." He grinned.

"Then think of this as a friendly favor out of the kindness of my heart." I explained.

"Well if that's the case, I'm ok with that. However, don't expect anything like that from me. I _was _once the Dark King you know." He grinned as we both slowly laughed.

Soon everything around us began to fade slowly away like fairy dust and I knew I was about to be waking up soon from my sleep. I looked to him and felt both his hand in mine now as he gave a small smile and spoke.

"You'll do great tonight at the ball. Just remember what we practiced and you should be fine dancing with Shun." Fang spoke as I sighed.

"I already went through one ball, do I have to go through another." I joked as he grinned.

"Of course, love! Tonight will be all about you and how you defeated Beria and won the war! Everyone's attention will be on you tonight and besides you have to attend regardless, since you are a court regent." Fang enlightened me as I frowned a little.

"This isn't the life I chose."

"True, but it's one you never regretted either. To live forever with the one you love, that doesn't seem like a bad call Alice."

Fang was right, even if I didn't exactly want to go to this ball I had to. It was my duty as a court regent and I had to attend. Plus all my friends were going and who knows it might actually be fun. Shun would even be there because he knows I'll be there. If I wasn't going, then I know for a fact he wouldn't go as parties aren't exactly his thing. So no matter what I had to go. Soon I started to see Fang start to slowly fade away from me as I held his hands even tighter as he gave a small laugh.

"We'll meet again Alice just like before. I mean you visit me at least two times a week in my dreams." Fang stated.

"I know, but sometimes I worry one day we may never see each other again after this." I explained as he grinned to me and leaned closer to my face and spoke.

"You'll dream of me," He smirked as I gave a small laugh.

"Only in my nightmares." I joked as he grinned even more.

"Fair enough, farewell Alice . . ." Fang's voice trailed off as he slowly disappeared from my grasp leaving behind a sparkly trail.

Soon I slowly began to open my eyes as the felt a bright light shining on them. I could hear the birds chirping from outside and I knew morning had come. I slowly got out of bed with my vision a little burly at first, but then I began to see clearly again. I looked around my room and sighed as I slowly got out of bed and went to get changed. I took a quick shower and then when I was dressed and ready; I proceeded downstairs greeted by some of the Summer Girls and then saw Leo at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Good morning Alice," Leo greeted with a small bow as I bowed back.

"Good morning Leo, should we begin today's agenda?" I asked as he nodded and led me to the main living room.

As Summer regent it was my job to make sure that my court is at its strongest and is taken care of properly. A lot of my emotions feed my court and keep my people satisfied. So no matter what I must for the sake of my court make sure I give them enough happiness, joy, and pleasure to keep them satisfied. I spend a lot of my time with the Summer Girls as they always have something interesting to tell me as we get along very well like Lilly and I since that is Leo's girlfriend or mate. I spend time with the other Summer Fay as well, but most of my time is spent actually with Shun as he is what makes me the happiest the most. However, I try not to bother him too often as he has things to do and I don't want to be clingy to him all the time and relying on him. Although he tells me he doesn't mind, I still don't like to bother him too much.

A lot has changed after one year. A lot of new rules the High Queen has ordered now. Raye has officially become the Dark Court regent. Solitary has become its own sort of court now, but with no one exactly ruling it as they are just known as a court. Eventually I had to go and see Runo and everyone again and tell them that I was fine and that everything was ok. Although everything wasn't exactly ok as there was so much I was keeping from them, I had to lie to keep the truth from them for the time being. Everyone has been helping me hid my true form by using my glamour. I was a little rusty hiding it at first as sometimes as I would end up from one part of the room to the other in super speed. I still needed practice, but it was getting and better each time. I think about it now and I wondered how fast Shun was able to conceal his true form so well. Still regardless of all of these changes, life still carried on for me. I still am trying to find a way to save Fang, but so far I've had no good leads or anything in the past two months and I'm starting to worry.

This past year has been pretty tuff as I just recently turned 19 years old as Shun is about to go on into being 20 soon. Even though our age is still continuing, our life span was frozen when I was turned Fay at 17 about to be 18 and Shun at exactly 18. It was a little scary that we'd both would never age physically like our friends would, which worries both of us. Soon we'll have to tell them our secret, but the question at stake is will they believe or even trust us after?

"Alice, it's time for you to get ready." Lily's sweet voice said.

I blinked a few times, until I realized I was in deep thought. I stood from my seat and bid my farewells to the Summer Fay for the time being as I went upstairs with Lilly to get ready. As we entered my room, I already saw dozens of gowns laid out. I looked to Lilly who dragged me into the room and began to dress me in every dress, until she looked satisfied with the way it looked on me. It took us about two hours to decide on a dress as it either looked too big, puffy, feathery, shimmery, or short for me to wear. Soon though, I think we discovered the right dress after about trying on like twenty different yellow dresses.

"It's perfect Alice! You look so beautiful in it!" Lilly exclaimed.

Before I could turn to see the mirror however, I saw Lilly got in my view of the mirror and shook her head to me.

"Not yet, we still have to do you hair and make up for tonight! After all this is a very special night for all the courts, especially you since you saved us all." Lilly explained.

"It was a team effort and I couldn't have any of this without all of your help." I replied as she smiled.

"You really are too modest." Lilly smiled as I smiled back.

Soon as we got into the bathroom, I already saw her ready with all her make-up and hair kit with her as she started to get me ready. Lilly told me she wasn't going to put a lot of make-up on since apparently I had a natural beauty and to which I blush to as I didn't really believe it that much. In my opinion I looked to plain, but maybe I'm not as plain as I think I am. Soon I felt her place a clip in the back of my hair making my hair half up and half down giving my hair a beach wave look I believe. Soon after another hour of make-up and hair I finally was able to look into the mirror. As I turned slowly to look at the mirror, I sort of gasped a little taking a step back. I looked to Lilly who smiled at me brightly as I looked at my reflection.

"You really do have a natural beauty as I didn't have to do that much for your make-up or hair. It was just choosing the dress that took up most of the time." Lilly complemented as I still stared at the mirror in shock.

I wore a beautiful long sort of puffy bright yellow dress. It was elegant and beautiful on me as it fit me perfectly. It was simple and plain, but I think it suited me well. My hair was beautifully done to as I noticed the diamond clip that held my hair up a little, or gave it that lift in the back of my hair. I was still shocked that it was me in the mirror with light make-up on and actually looking like this. Soon I helped Lilly get ready along with some other Summer Girls and then not long after Leo came by and explained to me that it was time now to get going. I took one last look in the mirror and sighed before being escorted by Leo to the ball in Faerie. I was a little anxious and nervous as I had never been to a ball or anything like this before. I just hope that everything will go well tonight after taking dance lessons from Fang . . .

Shun's POV

"I look ridiculous," I sighed.

I looked into the mirror and just could get my tie on right. I was currently wearing a black tuxedo with a dark green vest and a tie. However, I was currently having difficulty with my tie as it didn't look right at all. I usually never go to events like this and the only reason I was going is because Alice would be there. I would get to see how incredible she looks and see her praised by millions on how she saved the entire Fay race from Beria. That and because I love her and I know how much it would mean to her if I went, even if I hated parties. Soon I heard a knock on my bedroom door and I turned to see it was Mira. I turned to face her more and saw her wearing a light blue gown that looked stunning on her. The dress really went well with her eyes and she looked stunning.

"Wow," Was all I could mutter as she laughed and walked toward me.

"That's what I was going to say to you. You dressed up real nice, expect for this tie." Mira spoke as I looked down at my tie and blushed out of embarrassment.

Soon she walked over to me and began to help me with my tie and I gave a small laugh out of embarrassment. I looked into the mirror as she fixed my tie and I made sure I looked good.

"There . . . Don't you look handsome." She smiled as I smiled back.

Soon I heard another knock on my door and I saw Travis. I saw him grin at Mira as she smiled back to him in at acknowledgment. Soon he turned his attention to me and spoke.

"You guys almost ready to go?" He asked and I sighed and nodded.

"Let's get this over with," I sighed as they both grinned to me.

. . . . .

As we walked into the ballroom in High Court, I could already see so many people dressed in beautiful ball gowns and tuxes. I felt some many eyes on me with some of the Fay girls, but I ignored all of them. There was only one girl for me . . . Soon I could see Fabia and Luke from a distance. As they talked, I saw Fabia actually smiling warmly to Luke which was very rare as she tends to fight with him a lot sometimes. As soon as Fabia spotted me though, I saw her greet me with a warm smile. As I walked closer to them, Luke spoke first.

"Hello Shun," He greeted as I gave a small smile to him and nodded.

"Hey," I replied.

"You look handsome tonight, Shun." Fabia complemented as I grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled as she nodded.

Soon I spotted Raye at the corner of the ballroom by herself. I waved good-bye to Fabia and Luke before heading over to Raye. I noticed her squeezing the glass in her hand and staring at the floor intensely. Not once did she blink as she continued to stare at the ground.

"Raye?" I spoke up and suddenly she blinked a few times and then looked up to me in surprise.

"Shun . . . I didn't even see you coming. Is there something you came to see me about?" She asked.

"Ah no, I just saw you and thought I'd say hello." I replied as she nodded to me before taking a sip of her drink.

I noticed her facial expression and saw as she looked around the room and avoided my gaze. I looked at her confused as I spoke up.

"Is everything alright Raye?" I asked as she looked back at me gave a small unconvincing smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have been a little off ever since I took role of Dark Queen." She explained and I nodded.

"I understand, but if you ever need help . . . I know the type of businesses Fang used to do. I can help you, if you ever need me." I told her and I saw her slowly nod to me and smile.

Soon I heard whispers and gasp erupted from the room as I looked around the crowd and saw them staring at something. Soon I saw Raye's eyes even widen as she was looking at something behind me. I slowly turned to see what all the commotion was about and when I did my eyes widen. I watched the most beautiful woman on top of the stair case smiling warmly to everyone and then turning to her advisor as he slowly led her down the stairs. She was breath taking to watch as she descended down the stairs. It was like an angel coming down from heaven to earth. The way she walked, you could see her summer trail behind her and how radiate she glowed. She was like the sun as she shined so brightly. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her yellow ball gown and with her hair down like that. As soon as she came down the stairs, I saw millions of Fay go up to her and greet her. I looked and saw how flustered she was even though she has been around Fay for almost two years. She looked cute being confused and modest around them. I gave a small laugh and then turned to Raye.

"I think that's my call to save her." I grinned as she grinned back and nodded.

Alice's POV

As the Fay crowded around me as I entered the ballroom, I felt flustered on what to say or do. Truthfully I wanted to escape the crowd and go unnoticed however, that didn't work out well as all eyes laid on me. As I scanned through the crowds now I looked and tried to find my friends. However, with so many Fays in the way I couldn't find a single familiar face.

"Excuse me, but may I have the next dance?" A familiar voice said behind me and I grinned a little knowing who it was.

I turned to see to my surprise a well-dressed dashing handsome man stand before me. Shun . . . The suit and vest made him look handsome and all together attractive. I watched as he grinned to me and extended his hand to me like a gentlemen. I grinned widely at him as I slowly extended my hand to him and he tugged me through the crowd. He was leading me now to the dance floor and I felt my heart beating fast. I felt tense and nervous now all of the sudden as I started to walk slowly holding him back. He turned to me and looked at me curiously and concerned.

"What's wrong Alice?" Shun asked.

I looked up to him and then glanced back at the dance floor and saw some people dancing and I felt my nerves become unstable. Without asking me again, I felt him tug me away from the dance floor and somewhere quiet and alone. As soon as we were alone down a hall, I saw him look at me in concern.

"Is everything alright? You look like you saw a ghost." He spoke and I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm nervous," I admitted as he looked confused.

"Nervous?" He questioned and I nodded.

"About what?" He asked.

"I . . . This is all new to me." I admitted.

"What? Being at a ball?"

"That and dancing . . . I've never danced before, with anyone. I mean I've been practicing, but only in my dreams with Fang."

"Fang?" Shun questioned as I explained.

"I asked him to teach me in my dreams as I didn't have the time during the day because I was busy taking care of my court."

"Why did you want to learn to dance?"

I looked into Shun's eyes as he stared at me intensely as he looked down at me. Shun had gotten a little taller and stronger this past year and I didn't mind. In fact it made it a little harder for me to stop staring at him. Soon he leaned closer to my face as my back was against the wall and I spoke trying not to stare at his lips as they were close to mine.

"I wanted to learn how to dance for you." I admitted as he looked at me with his eyebrow lifted up.

"You learned to dance for me?" He questioned and I nodded as a grin formed on his face as I continued.

"I know you don't like parties or stuff like this, but since this ball thing was new for both of us I wanted it to be perfect. Plus if you did ask me to dance, or didn't it doesn't matter I just wanted to be ready and not make a fool out of myself because-!" I exclaimed, but I was silenced by his lips.

I started to grin in between our kiss just like he did and when he pulled away he grinned even more. However, I was bold and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He was a little surprised at first, but then he started to kiss back. I felt him place a hand on my back and the other on the wall as he kissed me fiercely against the wall. Soon though we both pulled back and smiled at each other, still both flustered.

"By the way, you look stunning in that dress. You really shine bright tonight." Shun complemented as I grinned.

"You don't look bad yourself, I love the tux. It really suits you." I complemented as he grinned.

Suddenly he let go of me and once again offered his hand to me. I smiled a little more as he grinned to me and spoke.

"May I ask once again for another chance to dance with the most gorgeous woman in the room?" Shun asked still holding his hand out to me as I slowly took it in mine and held it tightly not wanting to let go as I grinned.

"You may," I smiled as he grinned.

Once again we moved toward the dance floor, but this time I felt more confident. Still nervous and tense, but I'm not afraid as I once was before. When we made it to the dance floor, I felt stiff and tense all of the sudden. However, Shun looked at me and mouthed the words "relax". Soon I felt him place a hand around my waist and his other free hand took my hand as I laid my other hand on his shoulder. He looked to me as I still felt tense, but then let out a small laugh.

"It'll be ok just relax. I'm not exactly a good dancer either since I don't do stuff like this," Shun explained as I lifted my eyebrow.

"Then why are we doing this?" I asked in a laughing tone as he shrugged and spoke.

"Because you practiced for me and because I want to dance with you. Plus as far as dancing goes just follow my led and you'll be fine." He reassured me.

I smiled at him warmly as we both stood there staring into each other's eyes. Soon the music began to play. Just like that, I felt my feet following Shun's movements. The music was so powerful as I let myself be carried away not only by Shun, but with the music as well. As we danced, I saw Shun would grin to me a lot each time he would spin me around and pull me closer to him. Of course there were a few times we both messed up and almost ended up tripping each other we both would laugh and shake it off like it was nothing. When he lifted me into the air, I saw him laugh along with me as I would stare down into his beautiful hazel eyes. They always showed warmth and comfort every time I stared into them. I knew that by just looking into his eyes, I could tell he was the man I love. The man I had fallen hard for. With one look into his eyes is like seeing it all and somehow you just know that you can feel safe and sound with him in his arms. As he put me down and the song had ended, he took my hand in his and pulled me away from the dance floor and outside to the beautiful balcony that over looked almost all of Faerie.

"You're a really good dancer, Alice." Shun complemented me as he walked to the edge of the balcony holding hands as I blushed and shook my head.

"I think you must be still dizzy, because I screwed up a lot when we danced together." I laughed.

"Only a few times and some of them were my fault, so you can't take all the blame." Shun grinned as we both laughed.

As soon as we got to the edge of the balcony I looked down and saw all of Faerie before my eyes. I let go of Shun's hand for a moment and just enjoyed the night view as the wind blew through my hair. It felt nice and relaxing as I slowly closed my eyes and let the wind blow on me. As I slowly opened them again, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist as I grinned and blushed madly. I felt Shun kissing my hair and slowly making his way down my neck to my shoulder making me let out a small sigh as I heard him give a small laugh. Before I could protest out of embarrassment turning to him, I felt him lift me up on to the balcony railing where I sat down on now. I looked down at him confused as he grinned and took both my hands in his. For a moment we didn't say anything as we just enjoyed each other's company, but soon he spoke.

"So how have you been lately Alice?" Shun asked me as I let out a small sigh and spoke.

"Exhausted most days and other days just busy and stressed. A lot has happened after a year." I explained as he nodded to me and had a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" I suddenly ask as he looked up to me and spoke.

"None of this would have happened if I didn't show you any part of this world. You could have lived a normal life instead of this one." He explained, but I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, because living a normal life is fun." I joked.

"I'm serious Alice,"

"So am I! Look Shun I don't regret anything I've done, ok? I chose this life just like I chose to be with you forever and ever and ever. It's like Alex used to tell me, "Life is too interesting, something new happens every day . . ." I believe what he said is true, which is why I don't regret a thing. I'm happy with the way things are in my life, just like I'm happy to be with you, Shun." I explained as Shun slowly grinned.

"I'm really glad to hear you say that, because it makes this next time I'm about to do even more special." He explained as I looked at him curiously as he let go of my hands.

I watched as he took something out of his coat pocket. I noticed it was a ring container as I placed my hand on my mouth in shear shock of what I assumed he was doing. However, he noticed my expression and then started to shake his head frantically and wave his hand at me.

"It's not exactly what you think!? Um . . .!" He exclaimed as I looked at him more confused.

I watched as he took a deep breath and sighed as he paced himself back and forth in front of me as I was still in a state of shock, but also worry. He seemed very nervous and flustered with himself. If it's not what I think, then what is it? Soon he sighed and then took my left hand in his gently as he stroked it with his thumb before speaking.

"It's not what you think it is unfortunately. Fay can't exactly get married. Granted we're still young and have been only really dating about a year and so and I have no idea if you're even considering marrying me, but we're also Fay now and can never die. That being said the High Queen has a rule about marriage and doesn't allow any Fay to be married to another Fay as it's like bounding one person to the other forcing them to always be together when they might later grow to hate each other. So instead I thought since we'd be together forever, but we can't get married, I came up with the next best thing." He explained as I was still in a state of shock as he opened the ring container.

My eyes widen even more as I stared at the beautiful ring. It was simple, yet very elegant as it was a unique kind of ring. It was sterling sliver ring with a cute light pink heart with a few small diamonds as the sterling silver sort of held it together. As he took it out of the container, he then placed the container on the balcony railing and then looked up to me with the ring in his right hand as he still held my left hand.

"This is a promise ring . . . This ring will be my promise to you that no matter what happens, I will always love you. Even if we were to fight or somehow hurt each other this will prove to you that no matter what I will always cherish you, be kind and caring, protect you, be patient with you, and most importantly love you for all eternity. I need you in my life Alice, because to be honest I couldn't imagine a life without you. You're all I need, you complete me. So please accept this ring and truly be bound to me forever. I love you, Alice." Shun vowed to me.

I still had my hand covering my mouth as I was still shocked by Shun's words and the ring he presented to me. As he stared at me with his hazel eye my heart skipped a beat. I saw the seriousness in his eyes and he meant every word he said to me. My eyes became watery as I stared at the ring and back at him just speechless. I honestly had no idea what to say. Soon he looked a little worried and scared as he spoke to me.

"Alice? Was it too soon!? I didn't even consider your feelings or reaction, I'm so sorry Alice!? Look it's just something I thought you'd like and I just got all excited, but maybe it was too soon for this! Look you don't have to accept it, if you don't-!" Shun exclaimed, but then I interrupted finally finding the words I wanted to say to him now.

"Forever and ever?" I spoke as he stopped talking.

He looked at me a little confused, but then his eyes widen as he knew what I was trying to ask or tell him. He grinned at me warmly as he stared into my eyes intensely.

"Always," He answered softly almost like a whisper.

I watched as he slowly and carefully placed the ring on my left hand on my ring finger. It fit perfectly on my finger as I smiled widely staring at the ring and then back to Shun who was grinning even more than ever as I had a slight blush on my face because of what I was about to do. I clasped my hands to his face and kissed him right on the lips intensely and he didn't pull back, but instead deepened the kiss. God I loved kissing him. It never got old for me, as each kiss was always new and always special. As we kissed for a long moment, I then pulled back a little and whispered raspy out of breath.

"I love you . . . I love you so much," I breathed as I kissed him once more as he grinned in between our kisses before speaking.

"I love you too . . . Now you're truly mine," He breathed as I giggled as he kissed my neck.

As we sat there kissing and laughing together in probably one of our happiest moments, it made me want the night to last forever. I didn't ever want it to end, because tonight was just perfect. I am officially Shun's and he is mine . . . Bound together by a promise and our everlasting love. I knew the bond we share is strong, but now it's even stronger. I love Shun and I know I can trust his words and his promise to me, because I believe and trust him with all my heart. We've been through so much together in the past not just with the war or even Fay, but when I was Masquerade and we defeated Hal-G. I didn't think I'd ever be forgiven, by any of my friends after what I had done, but they all accepted and forgiven me. Just like Shun . . . That's why I know I can count on him for anything. I trust and love him and to be honest what more do I even need other than those two things?

"Think you might be up for leaving the party a little early tonight?" Shun grinned as he kissed my cheek as I smiled and laughed while nodding.

"After you," I replied playfully as he smirked and suddenly felt him lift me up from the balcony railing.

I started to laugh as he started to carry me away like a princess. We both headed back to my court and spent the night together in each arms. That night was full of passion, tenderness, and love and I honestly wouldn't want it any other way for a night like this. I could truly say that tonight I was the happiest girl in the world as Shun now belonged to me and I belonged to him. Everything was exactly like it was supposed to be . . .


End file.
